


Ruin

by slodwick



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-12
Updated: 2003-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-03 16:42:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slodwick/pseuds/slodwick





	Ruin

The box outside his apartment said it all. It seemed to her that the earthly remains of two years should amount to more than one tattered cardboard box.

She couldn't help but look inside as she waited.

A book, some Greek god on the cover.

A sweater, light blue and expensive.

A toothbrush.

A pair of socks.

A delicate silver keyring with just one key.

Clark opened the door, angry determination in the set of his jaw, bleary red eyes that didn't want to see anymore. The anger faded quickly, and the tears that had never really stopped resurfaced.

_"Mama."_


End file.
